Beneath the Milky Twilight
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: ..Set after the second Fire Bringer War.. Three or more days of relaxing at Iksay, upon arrival Chris Lightfellow is already starting to look forward to the fun times ahead. But is she going to get more than she bargained for? A light fluffy romance.
1. Chapter 1 Hearing the Words

**Beneath the Milky Twilight**

**-**

((Revisal))

A/N: I added some chapter titles. And for new readers, please leave a review, it is very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Suikoden 3.

-

**Chapter 1 Hearing the words**

**-**

Through the wars, and the battles fought. Her sense of duty to protect one's country never failed. But she was becoming weary of it all.

_I have a responsibility. I pledged my life into protecting Zexen. I can't possibly turn away. I don't have that choice._

Even with those words in her mind, she continued to undo her armor.

_What is a hero?_

Casting an indecisive look at her change of travel clothes, she hesitated.

_In reality, nothing but a front, a hateful lie, doing nothing but following orders. Am 'I' the front? Am 'I' the lie?_

She stopped and contemplated on her own questions, knowing all too well the answers to give herself.

_Nothing but an obedient lapdog to the Council_.

Her bitter thoughts only made her more adamant. Brushing aside the doubt, she changed out of her armor and into her travel clothes.

_It wasn't that long ago. And I thought I had changed. _

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lady Chris?"

Quietly she sighed, recognizing the voice of one her most trusted knights easily. She thought of calling him in, but then remembered that the door was locked.

_I was hoping for some privacy and time alone... But..._

She went and opened the door.

There he stood with his eyes to the ground, waiting ever so patiently. When he saw Chris, his eyes lit up and he smiled, albeit with slight nervousness. "Lady Chris, I apologize for dropping in on you."

She nodded with understanding. "That is quite alright, Borus."

Borus stopped, and then stared at her with the oddest expression. When he finally spoke up, his voice was full of worry. "Milady, were you planning on going somewhere?" He asked as he eyed her travel clothes.

_Should I make an excuse? Lie? No. Borus, I know I can trust you to understand_.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Was her calm reply.

Borus was silent for a moment, but decided not to press the question.

_Strange... He's usually more impulsive._

"Er.. Salome called for a meeting. He said it was urgent and requests for your presence as soon as possible."

_Another urgent meeting._

"Did he say what it is about?"

"I do not know the details yet, milady. I came here straight away to inform you."

_Most likely another problem with the Council. I don't know how much more I can take._

Chris sighed with the slightest hint of frustration, as she was becoming more annoyed with angry thoughts about the Council and their immoral demands. But something struck her as being strange. "Borus, why didn't Salome send Louis to call for me?

Borus looked away, his face turning a bit red. "I...uh... volunteered to come get you, milady." He admitted.

_And why is that?_

"Is that so? Thank you Borus, but I'm sure that I don't really need an escort for such a short distance." She saw him frown at her remark, her tone wasn't exactly teasing, but from his eyes she could see the hurt her words caused.

"Of course, milady."

_What made me say that? What is wrong with me today?_

She sighed again. "I apologize, Borus. I didn't really mean what I said." She turned away, and moved to her desk. "I appreciate you making the effort to come get me." Sitting down on the chair, she closed her eyes. "I'm just not quite myself lately."

"Lady Chris... Is something troubling you?"

_Troubling me? It's that damned Council that is troubling me._

She didn't answer, and there was a short taut silence that followed. In the silence, her mind spun and was threatening to be dragged into the depth of despair. Opening her eyes slowly, she smiled wearily. "Oh yes, the meeting, sorry about that Borus. I don't know what I was thinking."

Borus watched as she stood up from the chair. "Lady Chris, please don't push yourself too hard. You have to take some time off and relax!" He said, almost pleadingly. "Do you remember the last time you completely exhausted yourself? You could of died if Louis hadn't been by your side at the moment." His voice became gradually louder, his tone full of frustration, even with a bit of anger.

_Yes, I do remember. And for once, I'm actually thinking of taking a break from it all._

All she could say was, "It wasn't that serious, Borus. I was only a little overtired."

"Only a little overtired? Milady! You had us all worried sick!"

_I awoke, confused and dazed, only to find you all crowded around my bed, arguing._

She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I know. But I assure you that it won't happen again anytime soon." She walked over to him slowly. "Right now, let's not keep Salome waiting any longer."

Borus finally sighed, and then nodded as he backed out of the doorway and allowed Chris to walk ahead. Together, they continued down the hall to the meeting room.

_I can't help but feel tired these days. Borus is right. I really need to take some time off._

"Lady Chris."

They stopped, just as they were outside the meeting room. She turned. "Yes, Borus?"

He wasn't looking at her, and when he spoke, his voice was unusually low and solemn. "I just wanted you to know that... I will always stand by your side no matter what. Although I know you have never turned to me for comfort. Please don't hesitate to talk to me if something is bothering you. I will stand by your decision, and assist you in any way I can." Without giving her a chance to reply, he pushed opened the door and waited.

She saw the other knights turn their attention to her, and saw them each smile.

"Thank you, Borus." She said as he walked past her and took a seat.

_Thank you for caring._

_-_

A/N: I hope it wasn't too OOC. But if it was, please give me some advice on how to improve


	2. Chapter 2 A Plan

**Beneath the Milky Twilight**

-

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing but the plot.

-

**Chapter 2 A plan**

There was a loud bang as the door slammed behind her, the frustration she felt muddled her thoughts. One thing was for certain; she had to find a way out.

Casting a glance at the battle armor lying neatly on her bed, the sunlight streaming from her open window reflecting upon it. In all of its splendor and glory, that armor had never let her down. The polished metal shined, making her remember all the pride, but also all the horrors of war.

This is the path I chose, the pledge I made…… there should be no regrets…… 

She closed her eyes, hands clutched into fists as she fought the inner turmoil. Her mind wandered back to the meeting that only took place minutes ago. To the faces of her loyal knights as she entered the room; each had the same welcoming smile, but she also detected their worried expressions.

_I really haven't been myself for the last month or so……_

Chris sighed as she recalled Salome watching her carefully when he relayed another irritable Council demand to her. "Milady," He had said after seeing her visibly unhappy reaction. "Perhaps I can handle this case with the Council. You don't look too well today, and a trip to Vinay del Zexay might cause a repeat of what happened the last time you pushed yourself too hard."

Having to be quite surprised that Salome had stated it as plainly as that, she still shook her head, and despite earlier resolutions had replied. "Thank you, Salome. But I'm really feeling quite fine, I can handle a short trip to the capitol. Besides, the Council will most likely require my presence, it's best not to give them another point to complain about." She then stood up abruptly and moved to exit the meeting. "In fact, I'll leave right away." She turned away so that the others couldn't catch the reluctance in her face, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Louis move to follow her, only to be stopped by Percival, who held out an arm and shook his head slightly.

_So much for wanting to take some time off._

With another deep sigh, Chris grabbed her sword and buckled it to her waist. While she contemplated on whether or not to change back into her armor, there came the sound of knocking at her door. "Come in." She called out absently, not even bothering to turn around and greet her visitor.

"Lady Chris. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Chris breathed then turned around slowly, forcing a faint smile. "Oh, it's you Percival. Yes, of course you can, is something wrong?" She looked away casually, having already suspected the problem just by the look on his face.

"Uh, milady, I was just…….um……" The dark-haired knight's voice suddenly trailed off. Chris' eyebrow cocked slightly with interest. This is the first time she had ever witness Percival, one of the most articulate persons she had ever met, to be at a loss for words. And at that thought, she could not resist a small chuckle.

Upon hearing Chris' light laughter, Percival felt the tension loosen and right then remembered what it was he was going to talk to her about. Regaining his charm and composure, he cleared his throat and said. "Ahem, pardon me, milady. What I meant to say was that I have just recently received news that Iksay Village is holding another festival, and I was wondering," He tilted his head and flashed a trademark smile. "If you would be interested in attending this one as well."

Chris couldn't help but smile at Percival's coyness. "Another Harvest Festival I presume?"

"No. Just a small annual village celebration."

Chris took a deep breath and exhaled with much emphasis, then shook her head. "Percival, I appreciate what it is you're trying to do. But you know I have to depart for a meeting with the Council, so it's impossible for me to attend."

"I'm more than sure that Salome wouldn't mind going for you instead."

"What are you saying? He already has more than enough to worry about. I can't possibly do such a thing." She said sternly, but Percival continued to give her that smile and it was beginning to sway her thoughts again. She quickly pushed the thoughts aside and turned. Now what was she thinking about before- right, armor or no armor.

"Lady Chris, please listen to me."

Chris turned back to face Percival, surprised by the sudden change in his tone of voice. He caught her eyes, no longer flashing his usual charm but looked completely serious, when he spoke again his voice was full of exasperation. "Milady, you mustn't go on like this! Ever since the end of the Fire Bringer war, you've been pressuring yourself too much. I've noticed that you've been eating less and less at meals. Louis tells us you've also begun to neglect proper sleep. There always seems to be work from the Council or the knights keeping you busy." He paused, waiting for the full meaning of his words to sink in. Chris was silent, she moved to grab her armor but Percival placed his armor-cladded hand on her arm and she stopped.

"We all know you've been planning to take some time off to relax," Chris looked up at him in surprise as he continued. "But for some reason or another you never get around to it. None of us would mind if you left the knights for a few days, as long as it isn't forever. In fact, we'd be glad to have you take the chance, and not end up working yourself to sheer exhaustion. And if it's the Council you're worried about, we are all more than willing to assist you."

"Percival……."

"I hate seeing you like this, milady." Percival's tone softened. "You never seem to laugh or even smile much these days. I'm worried about you."

_I really haven't……… been happy for quite awhile._

Chris smiled wanly. "I'm sorry. I really don't mean to concern all of you. Or have you worry, Percival."

Percival nodded with understanding. "Of course not, milady. So, how about it? Shall we leave right away?"

"Huh? Wait, I didn't-" Chris called as Percival headed for the door, he turned and smiled at her jovially.

"Please meet me at the back gate, I'll ready the horses and wait for you there."

"But the Council- I haven't informed Salome about-"

"Don't fret, milady. He's already for Vinay del Zexay as we speak."

"Wh-What? You guys planned this all along haven't you!" Chris sputtered in amazement, Percival simply grinned at her.

"Of course. Anything for our beautiful goddess." And before Chris could protest another word, he was already out the door, calling back over his shoulder. "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, Lady Chris." With that, he gently shut the door behind him.

After he had gone, Chris found herself standing there dumbfounded, then as she managed to convince herself that it wasn't just a mind trick, she felt unusually lighter in spirit. She couldn't help but smile happily, thinking about how caring and considerate her fellow knights were towards her.

Casting one last glance upon the forlorn armor on her bed, Chris went to her vanity table and unbraided her hair. Brushing the silver strands until it was straight, she looked up and into her own image in the mirror.

Looks like I'm going off on another journey…… 

Satisfied and relieved at this revelation, Chris left her room and headed down to meet with Percival.

-

A/N: Yay, second chapter done! I wasn't actually planning on continuing, but I read some excellent fics out there and they inspired me to keep going. Thank you to all my reviewers, who were all so VERY helpful. I slowly going back to my old style now, so I hope it's a little easier to read. I think I might have mentioned in someone's review, but right now, I am VERY torn between Percival and Borus. I've already written the next chapter and like me, this story is gonna be slightly torn as well. Feel free to help me correct any OOCness, I don't mind. Leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving you Behind

**Beneath the Milky Twilight**

-

Disclaimer: I no own Suikoden, there.

-

**Chapter 3 Leaving you behind**

The sun was bright in the sky, without a single cloud in sight. The wind was blowing gently, weaving through the trees in the courtyard of Brass castle. The magical rustling of the trees mingled with the sound of citizens bustling about. The day was off to a better start than anyone could of thought.

Two knights stood near the back gate of the castle, engrossed in their own private conversation, completely oblivious to the weather.

"You don't have to worry about a single thing, Borus. I'll take good care of her." Percival said; wearing normal civilian clothing instead of his armor, looking calm and patient as ever, but the blond knight standing beside him continued to look doubtful.

"Right, you better," Borus replied without any conviction whatsoever. "Maybe you should have suggested staying at Vinay del Zexay…"

"Oh, come on Borus. She lives there for Sadie's sake! What kind of vacation would that be?"

"Well, it would be a safer one, rather than going to such a remote village."

Percival couldn't help but smile at his best friend, who looked more worried than angry this once. He shook his head as Borus continued to mutter about the dangers of taking Chris to Iksay, Percival sighed and stroked the muzzle of his horse absently. The fact was that Borus was not so much worried about Iksay being dangerous, but rather that Chris was to be out his sights for the next few days. "I thought we all discussed this and agreed to give Lady Chris a chance to rest from her duties."

"Yes. But still…."

The two of them were so absorbed in their conversation, neither noticed Chris coming out of the castle and was heading towards them.

"… Remember what happened the last time you brought her to Iksay?"

"Of course I do, but that attack was unexpected, and it was my mistake."

"Exactly! So that's why-"

Chris smiled inwardly as she caught bits of their conversation. She was practically standing right beside Borus when the two of them finally noticed her and stopped arguing. "Is something wrong?" She asked, trying to conceal her smile as the two men exchanged wary glances.

"Lady Chris! We were just, uh, just talking about, er…"

Chris laughed, and both Percival and Borus stopped to gaze at her, with the sunlight upon her silver hair shimmering as a light breeze blew by. And as she tilted her head slightly to look at them, her violet eyes were now warm and good-humoured, no longer shadowed with woes.

"You seem to be looking much better already, milady." Percival nodded as he watched her take the reins of her white mare from him.

"Yes. I must admit I'm rather excited by the idea."

Mounting his horse swiftly, Percival smiled and waited. "Shall we get going then, Lady Chris?"

Chris nodded, then turned to Borus. "Will you be joining us, Borus?"

Borus shook his head somewhat reluctantly. "I'm afraid not, milady. I have to finish up some certain matters here. I regret not being able to accompany you." He added, and by the expression on his face, Chris could tell that his regret was beyond words.

'I will always stand by your side, no matter what.'

Chris faintly heard his words echo in her mind, her eyes closed slowly as her emotions began to stir, accentuated by the realization of something deep inside her soul, a knowingness hidden in her heart.

What… is this I'm feeling…? 

She opened her eyes to find Percival and Borus both frowning at her.

"We best leave as soon as possible if we are to arrive at Iksay before sunset, milady." Percival gently reminded her.

"Oh, right." Chris shook her head to clear away the daze. She placed her foot on the saddle and was about to heave herself up onto the horse when Borus suddenly spoke.

"Percival! You better not let _anything_ happen to Lady Chris." And then, after pausing briefly he spoke again in a softer tone. "Lady Chris, please take care."

Chris stopped suddenly, and instead of mounting her horse she turned to face Borus, who was momentarily stunned when she leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry about me, Borus. I'll be fine… But, thank you."

Pulling back, Chris felt her lips accidentally graze Borus' cheek. She saw his face start to turn red from the touch and he was speechless. For a second they looked at each other, both at a loss for words.

"Um… Milady?"

Startled slightly, Chris let out a small gasp but then quickly recovered herself. "Sorry about that, Percival!" She said as lightly as she could, and mounted her horse quickly. Beside her, Percival was pretending not to notice the fact that Borus' face was turning to the colour of a tomato.

"Well, we're off, Borus! Stay sober while we're away, alright?" Percival said cheerfully.

"R-Right. See you both in a few days…"

"Goodbye, Borus." Chris said, and then followed Percival out the gate. Turning back slightly, she saw Borus watching them leave, with one armor-cladded hand at his cheek.

-

It was until Brass castle was out of sight, and Chris couldn't seem to find anything to say to Percival. All she could think about was how her plan of showing the tiniest bit of weakness and gratitude had gone awry. She cursed herself silently for foolishness, then reprimanded again for regret. At that thought she became even more confused. Did she really mean to give him the idea? She knew how much he loved her, well, in fact, _everyone _knew. But the problems lies in whether or not she reciprocated. No, she didn't at the moment, and she couldn't. Another complication was the last thing she needed.

"So, milady. If you don't mind me asking- what was that back there?"

"H-Huh?" Chris blinked a couple of times to ward off the thoughts, then turned her head to see Percival smiling slyly at her. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that!"

"Well, it seems to me that our beautiful goddess has finally set her sights on someone."

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Chris stuttered hastily. "How long is this festival of yours, if there even is one?" She asked, desperately trying to change the subject without being too obvious about it.

"Of course there is one." Percival answered, fully aware of Chris' avoidance. "And even if there isn't, I'd have the village hold one in your honor, Lady Chris."

"How long is it going to be? For a week?"

"No. Tomorrow's the last day actually."

"What?" Chris gave Percival a surprised look. " But you said we're going to stay there for the next three days!"

"So I did."

"But…"

"Don't worry, milady, there's plenty of other activities in Iksay. The village may look small, but there are plenty of fun things even without a festival to attend. It'll be great, I promise."

Chris felt her heart skip a beat at Percival's tone of voice. He sounded so earnest that it surprised her. She shook her head, and began to wonder. Out of all the knights, she had thought Percival be the least smitten by her. True, he had this undeniable charm and air of confidence that make many other women swoon. But, he always seemed to be there to help her out, and she knew she could count on him for just about anything. Deep down, Chris felt he was more of a good friend to her than anything else.

"I'm sure it will be, Percival. Thank you."

At this point in time they were already half- way across the Yaza Plains. Even with the sun shining bright at midday, there was a pleasant breeze that swept the outstretching grassland. Chris marveled at the wonderful weather. Having been tied to one problem or another for the past month, she never had the time to notice the beauty of the outside world. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. It felt good to be out in the wilderness once again.

_I can't believe how much I miss wandering around the grasslands… maybe, I was never meant to be burdened with such a prestigious title… Maybe…Oh, what's the point?_

The steady trotting steps of her horse began to blend with the rhythm of her mixed thoughts. One question led to another impossible dilemma, in which she pondered on and on. She vaguely acknowledged the fact that Percival was beside her, watching her ever so curiously.

_I wonder what those weasels at the Council intend to do about the conflict between those trading envoys from Tinto… Is Salome going to be able to handle it? Perhaps it was unwise of me to leave on such short notice; it's bound to cause problems…_

Chris shook her head, which began to throb as the doubts grew worse and worse. Completely lost in her thoughts until the sound of Percival's voice brought her out of reverie abruptly. It took her a couple of seconds to remember where she was and what she was doing. Going to Iksay, taking a break, right.

"What is it, milady? You seem rather distracted."

Chris turned her head to look at him, not quite sure on how to answer the question. Percival had his eyes glued up front, but was watching her from the corner of his eye. He saw her blink a few times before answering in a tentative tone.

"Percival, I'm suddenly not so confident that this is a good idea. I suspect an ill response from the Council when they hear of my absence. I don't want to cause anymore problems than needed." She sighed and looked down at her gloved hands gripping the reins, what a drag.

Percival was unusually silent for about a minute. "How about this, we stay at Iksay for the next few days. And you, Lady Chris, you try not to think about anything besides relaxing and having fun." Chris opened her mouth to protest, but was surprisingly cut off when Percival continued. " And I, Percival Frauelin, promise to immediately alert you, should an emergency arises."

"But that's not-" Chris stopped as Percival promptly made his horse pick up pace and went ahead of her. Scowling slightly at being ignored, Chris deliberately kept her original pace, even so, the distance between them was all but a meter or so the entire way. As they continued on their way, Chris noticed Percival looking over his shoulder to glance at her. Catching his gaze dead on, she tried to keep her face stony, but couldn't resist a smile when he winked at her, all his charm and calmness in place.

After a couple hours through the plains, their surprisingly safe journey came to an end. Staring towards the horizon, Chris could see the spinning wheels of the windmills far off, amidst fields of light green grain plants.

When they entered the village, Percival surprised Chris, by dismounting his horse and then coming over to her. He held out a gallant hand to help her off her horse, which she accepted after a moment of indecision. Percival simply grinned at her puzzled expression and said. " Welcome back to Iksay, Lady Chris."

Chris shook her head and smiled. "Yes, I suppose, it is good to be back." She tilted her head. "Aren't you going to show me around again, Percy?"

Percival laughed. "Of course."

Together, they entered the village.

-

A/N: Please leave comment, your support means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival

**Beneath the Milky Twilight**

-

A/N: I don't know any dance terms, and I'm not too sure of the time accuracies Oo Let's just assume this all works out… Hopefully. Please leave a review! So I know how much I'm loved… jkjkjk! But if y'all review more I'll get them chapters done faster… hint hint

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from Suikoden 3. Just this fluffy plot and the title.

-

**Chapter 4 Arrival**

"Nothing has really changed since the last time we were here, has it?" Chris said, as she observed the mild bustle of villagers moving about. "Oh!" She stopped as a couple of clucking chickens rushed past her, herded by a small child wielding a stick. "Lively as ever!" She chuckled.

Percival smiled. "I agree. A very good image to keep." Chris nodded at his statement, and then they continued to the center of the village.

There was the expected set up for such a festive occasion. Streamers, tables of Iksay specialty dishes, and music with people dancing about. Chris secretly smiled upon the memories; this festival might not be as large as the last one she attended a year ago, but certainly didn't look any less fun. Before she knew it, she was caught up in all the excitement, going about tasting delicious homemade apple pies and fresh baked rye breads.

"Try some of this wine, dear." A kindly villager by the wine barrels said as she poured Chris a mug full. "It's very good."

"Thank you." Chris took a sip, and then sighed, savouring the exquisite taste as the tang of the wine flooded her senses. "This really is divine!" She breathed, turning to Percival, who was beside, her holding a small plate of fried rice. "Try this wine, Percival!" And without thinking gave her mug to him, which he took a good swig out of and heartily agreed with her.

Then, as Chris laughed and was enjoying all different foods, she forgot all about earlier frustrations. Her uplifting mood made her smile, and she felt more relaxed than ever. So much that, when Percival suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and bowed, she allowed herself to be swept away to relive the horrors of Iksay dancing once more.

"Do you really have to torture me like this, Percy?" Chris asked as Percival led her out onto the dance grounds.

"I thought last time you said dancing was good for you once in awhile, milady?" Percival grinned as he linked his arm with hers, together circling to the beat of the music.

"Yes well, twice in one year is a bit much for me." Chris joked as she swung around, keeping an eye out for people's feet. "You know, Percy? Dancing is just, not my thing." She said as she accidentally bumped into him.

"Don't worry, milady. You just need some more practice." Percival chuckled, and then Chris had to smile because dancing really was fun and despite her lack of gracefulness, she was starting to get the hang of it.

The dance lasted for a couple more minutes, after they had switched partners a few times. When the dance ended and the crowd dispersed, Chris wasn't surprised to see Percival being quickly surrounded by a quick appearing mob of admirers. Laughing silently to herself, Chris smiled and then slipped off to explore before Percival could catch sight of her.

Leaving the main attraction at the village square, Chris wandered towards the windmills at the top of the hill. Upon arriving at the familiar viewpoint overlooking the farming fields, Chris gazed out into the glorious sight. It was early evening, and the sun was just beginning to set; the day was about to come to an end. She closed her eyes and felt a gentle breeze blow, ruffling through her silver hair. The fading glow of the warm sun settled over her like a blanket, giving her an unknowing sense of comfort.

"That was the most shocking thing, to leave without telling me, my dearest lady!"

Chris smiled, and without opening her eyes, replied in a placate tone. "I saw you were busy and didn't want to interrupt you."

"You should know that I'm never too busy when it comes to keeping an eye out for you, beautiful goddess."

Chris opened her eyes slowly, and turned her head back to look at Percival, who had his hand at his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Oh, some off that nonsense, Percival." She said, although not at all angrily.

Percival spread his arms wide and shook his head. "Borus will definitely savage me, should he found out I had let you out of sight. An extra duty on my hands I suppose, but I really don't mind." He grinned at her, radiating charm through his dark eyes and swaying smile. Chris tried to conjure up some dignifying comeback to Percival's jesting, but then found herself too light-hearted to bother.

"It's fine Percival. There are no dangers here at this village." She said as she turned her attention back to the sunset. "Except for you and your un-daunting wit." She added with a vestige of humour as he came to stand beside her.

"Glad to be of service, milady."

There was a short silence, as they both watched the sun set over the horizon. The glow of the sun diminishing as it sunk behind the rolling hills of young and tender grain plants. Chris felt mysteriously content and satisfied, as a witness to the setting of a forlorn day. Already, things were changing, as was her spirit and heart.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it milady?"

"Yes. I have yet to experience anything more magnificent. This is quite the scenery."

"Well, there is one other sight… that I believe can rival the sunset."

Chris turned, suspicious at Percival's secretive tone of voice. "And what could that be?" She asked, her eyes scanning Percival's face for an answer.

Percival simply grinned and winked at her. "It's going to be a surprise." Chris opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to stall her, and continued. "But right now, why don't we go and affix our accommodations for the next few days, milady? I must inform my family of our arrival so that rooms can be prepared."

"Oh…" Chris felt guilt press heavy on her spirit. "I thought… you didn't get time. I apologize, Percival." She sighed. "I should of known better. If there is too much inconvenience, I'll just rent a room at the inn."

"Please, don't be so humble, Lady Chris!" Percival smiled as he caught her hand and lead her back down the hill into the main village. "It's not a problem at all. So don't fret yourself." Chris blinked a couple of times, then, feeling reassured, she finally nodded.

"Alright. Thank you, Percival."

-

A/N: This was suppose to be a longer chapter, but meh, I'm lazy. Please review, I lost quite a few readers after around chapter 2, and I feel depressed about that. Anyways, from here on out it is all Percy and Chris, so for all you Percy and Chris fans out there, this is not one of them mushy fics, I am trying to actually take time to develop the relationships, and hopefully, keep everyone in character. For those of you curious about the title, don't worry, be patient, it'll come into play in later chapters. I serious live off comments people give, so, if you want me to continue, please please please review! I take one word review or flames too, just tell me what you think! Oh, and I've devised Chapter titles now. I hope you enjoyed so far! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Is she your bride?

**Beneath the Milky Twilight **

**-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden, yay for me.

-

**Chapter 5 Is she your bride?**

Percival smiled as he led Chris down the hill back into the village. They stopped at a house just to the right of the village square. "Here we are, milady." He said, and then knocked on the wooden door a few times.

A dark haired woman who was medium height and in her late forties answered the door, and Chris figured at first sight that she was Percival's mother. "Why! If it isn't my little Percy!" the woman exclaimed joyfully. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Good to see you too, mother." Percival smiled as he embraced her tightly. "How've you been?"

"Splendid, simply splendid. Now, look at you! My, you get even more handsome ever time I see you." Percival's mother said as she held him at arms length, nodding at him with much approval. "You always were the apple in your father's eye. Oh, I am so glad you decided to come visit!" Just then she caught sight of Chris, who was standing slightly behind Percival and was trying to hide a smile. "And who might this young lady be, Percy?" She delightedly asked, and then she leaned closer to whisper in Percival's ear. "It is about time you found a fiancée. She certain is a lovely choice!"

Percival could feel his face begin to turn red as he looked back slightly to see Chris' reaction to his mother's misconception. "Uh, no… um no, mother. She's not what you think… She's actually-"

"Yes yes, I know son. She's not ordinary, someone very special. Of course, I can see that, don't have to be so defensive now!"

"No! I mean, she's just a very good friend, and we're just here to visit for a few days." Percival quickly said before his mother could continue, while Chris was behind him trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, so when is the wedding?"

"There is no wedding, mother. I am not engaged to Lady Chris. So can you please." Percival said with heavy patience. His mother looked confused then finally nodded.

"Well, okay. Do come in, come in. It is getting cold outside." She waved the two of them inside, and then said. "So then, I'll go and prepare a room for you two-"

"Two rooms, mother. Please." Percival quickly interjected.

"Oh, yes, of course, dear." Percival's mother nodded, and then stopped to smile at Chris. For a moment she seemed to recognize her. "I am so sorry, Percy can just be so uptight sometimes. Oh, and I forgot to ask for your name. Silly me."

Chris smiled and did a slight curtsey. "I apologize, Lady Faulein. My name is Chris Lightfellow."

Mrs. Fraulein's eyes widened." Lady Chris Lightfellow? Oh, oh my." She turned to Percival. "I always knew you had exceptional taste, son. But this is a little too good to be true."

"That's because it's not, mother." Percival answered with slow patience, while Chris stiffled another chuckle. "Lady Chris is here to take a short break form her duties, and I'm here as her escort."

"I see… How long do you plan on staying?"

"Around three days, four at the most." Percival said, catching Chris' gaze to confirm it.

"Oh, alright then." Mrs. Faulein beamed at Chris. "Make yourself at home, dear. Have Percy show you around and I'll busy myself with the rooms." She moved to walk past Percival, grabbing his arm she pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear. "Make the best of your time, son. This one is so much better than all the others you've brought home before, and you got a good chance so don't ruin this."

"Mother." Percival shook his head at her in disbelief as she went up the stairs, humming as she went. When she was out of earshot, he turned to find Chris with her arms across her chest, shaking with silent laughter. "Not you too, milady!" Percival grinned, while looking as wounded as possible with a smile on his face.

"Me? No, no, not really." Chris replied, half laughing. "Well, I can see where you get all your charming demure from."

"Charm? No, more like persistence." Percival flashed a lethal smile. "But I suppose it could work to my advantage one of these days." He gave her a sidelong gaze, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Chris pretended not to notice. "You're talking nonsense again, Percy." She said in a nonchalant tone, narrowing her eyes at him.

Percival laughed, and then he beckoned her to follow him. "Come milady, I'll show you around the house." Chris nodded and followed.

After ten minutes of touring the modest home of the Faulein family, Chris knew the layout of the house like the back of her hand. The ground floor had a kitchen (it was very homey looking), a laundry room (Percival was thankful that there weren't any stray underwear left from his last visit), a dining room (for the dinners), and one bedroom (Percival's mother's room). The second floor had three bedrooms (vacant for visiting guests and relatives) and a washroom.

"So, your mother lives here all by herself?" Chris asked after they had passed Percival's mother's room on the first floor.

"Yes, my father had passed away a year ago."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. Things like this happen."

"She must get very lonely sometimes." Chris said quietly. She knew all too well how it feels to be living alone in a big empty house.

"Well, this village is a pretty tight community. Everyone helps each other out in rough times. And I do try to visit a lot more often." Percival smiled. "Mother is tougher than she looks, she takes good care of herself."

"I'm sure she does." Chris agreed. "She seems like a rather enthusiastic person."

Percival laughed. "Only when it comes to fawning and embarrassing me."

"For that alone, she is commendable." Chris teased as Percival lead her towards the bottom of the stairway. He was about to reply when his mother came down the stairs, smiling jovially.

"The rooms are ready!" She announced.

Percival looked at Chris. "Shall we turn in for the day, milady?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Chris answered, wiping a hand across her brow. "It has been quite the exciting day."

"Oh Percy, you have to eat dinner first!" Mrs. Fraulein said, shaking her head at him like he was some foolish child. "It's not good to sleep on an empty stomach."

Percival exchanged a look with Chris, and she then smiled and turned to his mother regretfully. "Oh, I'm fine, I had a lot to eat at the festival. Thank you, Lady Fraulein." Chris patted her stomach slightly for emphasis.

"How about dessert then?" Mrs. Fraulein pressed before Percival could offer to show Chris where her room was.

"Mother, I'm sure Lady Chris is very tired after a day of travel." Percival coaxed gently, so as not to hurt his mother's feelings.

Mrs. Fraulein looked a bit disappointed, but then quickly brightened. "Well then, I'll just plan up something even more special for tomorrow."

"I do apologize for refusing your offer tonight, Lady Fraulein." Chris said, lowering her head slightly. "But I am certainly looking forward to tomorrow."

"Please dear, no need to be so formal!" Mrs. Fraulein beamed as she grasped Chris' hand, patting her fondly. "Well then, you room is the one of the far right, next to Percy. Sleep tight!" She said, and then left disappearing into the kitchen.

After his mother had gone, Percival let out a deep breath and lead Chris up the stairs to show her to her temporary room.

"It's not a lot, but it's decent. I hope it is acceptable, milady." Percival said as Chris peered into her room for the next few days.

It was a small bedroom, with a comfortable looking bed against the wall, and a small table and chair set up in the corner. There was a bedside drawer that had a dimly lit candle burning a faint sweet aroma that drowned the room. A window that viewed the bright moon outside was on the other side of the bed.

"It's great, Percival. Thank you." Chris turned to look at Percival to express her gratitude, only to bump into him since he had been leaning in from behind her. "Sorry!" She laughed as he instinctively grabbed onto her elbow to keep her from falling. For a moment neither of them said anything, and then Chris stepped into the room where there was more space and Percival said.

"Good night then, milady. I'll wake you in the morning."

"Alright. Good night Percival." Then he smiled at her one last time before closing the door behind him.

Chris sighed, took a quick glance around the room and then she moved and sat down on the bed. Suddenly feeling extremely drained and sleepy, she slipped off her boots and took off the outer layer of her travel outfit. She wore a thin white camisole beneath, and it allowed her to snuggle into the blankets comfortably. Blowing out the candle by her bed, she let the darkness and sweet smell of cinnamon take her into deep and peaceful slumber.

-

A/N: Whoohoo, chapter 5! Let's all dance for joy. Well, I am so very happy that I have so many nice reviewers! Thank you for all the comments!

**Virtue: Thank you so much for the support, it really means a lot to me. I'm glad that I am managing to keep the characters in character, because I personally hate OOC, so if I end up doing OOC than I might as well be a hypocrite. I hope you'll keep reading!**

**Tala1: Yes yes I know. But hey, I didn't actually mean it when I said I hate Yuber, he's actually quite an amusing character.**

**Salacassera: Thank you for pointing that out! I'm going to fix that now… There it's done! And don't worry, I'm really not picky as long as you tell me what you think. I hope you'll continue reading.**

**Widower: Thanks for the support, I'm very encourage to finish this now! Only a few more chapters to go! Hopefully this story will be one I actually finish (unlike my other fics that go down the drain). **

**Graham Cray: Thanks for the awesome reviews. And yes, Chris will always shine and she is definitely my favourite character. I personally don't mind Borus. But why is he not Russian?**

**Atavaka: Why thank you, I'm glad that I am successfully making a good romance fic. I don't like some of the other fics that are just too dramatic and really messing up some characters. I personally don't think Chris will simply fall head over heels in love with one of her knights within a snap of a finger, so I'm trying to make a more, I dunno, believable developing love story. But yeah, I hope you'll continue reading!**

**ayanami: Thanks for reading!**

**postpostmodern0: Yay, a honest critic! I will try to fix up the issues you brought up. And thank you so much for all the helpful advice.I hope you'll continue reading.**

For those that read this story, please review! They make me happy and I get inspired to write more. You do want me to write more, right


	6. Chapter 6 Shine on the First Day

**Beneath the Milky Twilight**

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
_**

**_Shine on the First Day_**

* * *

Chris awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and unburdened. The sun was shining through the window of her room, drowning her in rays of bright sunlight. Sitting up slowly, she stretched out her rested limbs and opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to clear her sleep muddled mind, as the realization of where she was came back.

A short vacation to Iksay, taking a break from that damned Council and all the frustration.

Chris took a deep breath while mentally organizing her thoughts. She took a glance out the window and stared absentmindedly at the sunlight streaming into the room, unable to comprehend the time immediately. It took her a couple of seconds to click into action, her eyes widened at the thought of it being midmorning already, judging by the bright daylight. Quickly, she got out of bed and got dressed, all the while being extremely distraught for oversleeping.

There came a knock on the door just as Chris was about to put her gloved hand on the doorknob. She opened the door swiftly to find Percival waiting for her ever so patiently.

"Ah, you are awake already, milady." Percival said, smiling brilliantly. He was wearing a different set of civilian clothes from last day, and looking his absolute best even in a plain shirt and farming pants.

"I'm truly sorry for oversleeping, Percival. I don't know what came over me." Chris started to say more, but Percival laughed and shook his head at her.

"Please, don't worry about such things, Lady Chris! Just relax. This trip simply isn't about waking up on time everyday as during training, you know?" Percival grinned at Chris' bemused expression. "So, did you have a good night of sleep, dear lady?"

Chris stared for a moment, deciding to ignore the tone of endearment in Percival's voice, and finally nodded. "Yes, I did. The best night of sleep I've had in a very long time." She confessed, smiling as she continued. "Guess I have a lot to learn about relaxing during a vacation, don't I, Percival?" Percival nodded, and together they headed down the stairs.

"Indeed you do, milady. I'm glad to hear that you had a night of rest. I hope you have regained enough energy to attend the many events in store for you today."

"Oh. How is that so Percival?"

"But of course, milady. We've got to attend the festival concluding ceremony."

Chris nodded. "Sounds like a fun plan. What is it about?" She promptly asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase. Percival turned and pretended to think hard.

"Hm… come to think of it, I can't seem to remember what it is all about, exactly." Percival tilted his head in a questioning fashion, a sly grin played upon his fine features.

Chris raised an eyebrow, and then tried unsuccessfully to glare sternly. "Percival… you know I don't like to be kept in suspense." Her tone of voice with an edge of warning that barely disguised a chuckle underneath.

"No, seriously milady!" Percival protested innocently, his impish grin widening as Chris placed her hands on her hip in impatience. "I haven't attended the festive in years. Surely you can't expect me to recall all the vivid details." Even as he offered such an explanation, the glint in his eyes told otherwise. Chris resisted a helpless smile and exhaled slowly in irritation.

"Oh please, Percy. You exuberance is wearing."

"Well then milady, can I amuse you with breakfast instead?" Percival bowed gallantly and offered his arm, which Chris swiftly linked her own to, he continued to give her his most winning smile as he escorted her to the dining room in a true gentleman manner.

Their morning meal was prepared modestly, but to Chris, it looked like rather new and exotic, not to mention most appealing to her appetite. When they entered the room, Percival had quickly gone and pulled Chris' chair out for her, grinning to her amused expression before taking a seat himself.

"Quite the gentleman today, aren't you, Percy?" Chris remarked, narrowing her eyes pointedly in suspicion. Percival simply shrugged and winked smartly at her.

"Anything to please my beautiful goddess." He smiled as she shook her head; the expression on her face was a cross of exasperation and humour. "Eat up, milady. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Do we, Percy? Then do me the favour of explaining the full extent of this 'big day'."

Percival grinned even more as he continued to dangle her mercilessly. "But milady, I already have."

"When was that, Percy?"

"When I said that today was the concluding ceremony."

"And what do we do at this ceremony, exactly?" Chris pressed on, not liking the suspense. If the Captain of the Zexen Knights wanted an answer, she was not about to give up until she got one.

However, Percival kept his smile. "Well now, that's for me to know, and for you to find out, my dearest lady."

Chris sighed. Percival truly was proving himself to be a formidable foe; when it comes to exasperating her that is. Then, he sidling up close beside her and he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek slightly.

"Do you know anything about life at Iksay, milady?" he asked, his voice deep and mysterious, Chris sought to ignore how chillingly pleasing it was.

"No, not really." Chris answered, striving to put a lot of monotone into her voice and the same time trying not to be distracted by the fact that Percival was leaning so close, his lips could almost graze the tip of her ear.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Yes." Did he even have to ask? She was here on vacation, wasn't she? What _else_ could she think of doing?

"Then you are going to have to trust me, milady." Percival said with finality. He then leaned back so that Chris had enough distance to turn and face him.

"Alright, Percy. I trust you."

"Good, then let's start with breakfast. How is it so far?" Percival inquired as he watched Chris taste a slice of Iksay bacon.

"Excellent." Chris concluded soon after, then when she reached for her cup a slow smile emerge upon her face. "Percy, you didn't…" She said with delight as she sipped her steaming hot tea, a content expression flooding her face. "Hm… and brewed just the way I always like it. Percival, how _did _you manage?"

"My mother is a cooking genius." Percival quickly answered, shoving the credit so fast that Chris had to give him a look.

"I see." Chris sipped calmly, not at all fooled. "A good quality you seem to have inherited."

Percival laughed at the way Chris glared at him over the brim of her cup. "One of many I suppose. Hm… does that mean I might be worthy after all, milady?"

Chris caught his gaze and felt a slight churn in her stomach when she saw the sincerity in Percival's eyes. With much effort she kept a straight face and simply closed her eyes. "We shall see." With that said, she took another sip of tea, before turning her attention back to the main meal. But in the back of her mind, new questions were beginning to rise, and she began to wonder if this vacation of hers might cause some different, but even bigger problems in the future.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the extremely long wait. I hope everyone is still around and such. I have a pretty bad writers block, so I just happen to manage getting this tiny chapter out. Not very eventful, but hopefully somewhat developing. Please leave comments, I am in desperate need of ideas, so do help me out! Thanks for reading, and leave reviews._


End file.
